


Smiles and Giggles

by AugustClown



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 08:37:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16322873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AugustClown/pseuds/AugustClown
Summary: AU in which Ciri and Cerys started dating after Ciri sought safety in Ard Skellig while running from the Wild Hunt months before her reunion with Geralt.





	Smiles and Giggles

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short fic until I find inspiration to write a longer fic featuring these two.

“A sword?”

Ciri laughs at her girlfriend’s incredulous expression before responding, “It’s not just any sword, Cerys. It’s a silver sword. It’s what Witchers bear. Geralt gave it to me not long ago.”

Cerys still looks at Ciri like she is certifiable, “Ye magically teleport over here and the first thing ye show me is a sword? I haven’t seen ye in weeks, only heard ye weren’t dead by letter, anxiously waited to hear from ye in person, and ye decided to show me a sword.”

At this, Ciri sobers up a bit, “I guess I should’ve started off with a ‘hey, I’m doing okay, I love you’ sort of thing, but I got so caught up with the sword! This is such a big deal Cerys. I can finally train to be a witcher, although not officially since I’m a woman, but Geralt will teach me before the Path pushes me to be on my own.”

Cerys sighs, “Swallow, I’m excited for you, I really am. But ye do understand the worry, aye?”

“Yes, I understand, I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, Swallow. Now give yer girlfriend a kiss.”

Ciri grins and obliges, surging forward to seal their lips in a kiss, one hand still wrapped around the sword while the other reaches down to cup the younger woman’s cheek. 

As they pull apart, Cerys finally indulges the young Witcher-in-informal-training with a smile.

“Aww, there’s my smiley Queen.”

That was apparently the wrong thing to say because Cerys scoffed and maintained a mock-serious face. 

“I am not a smiley Queen! I am fierce, I am of an Craite! We are to be taken seriously!”

But as Cerys was saying this, her face slipped into a dopey expression as she took in Ciri’s increasingly widening grin. God, she loved this woman so much. She truly fell for her quickly.

It had happened when Ciri was staying with Cerys. She had magically teleported to Ard Skellig whilst seeking refuge from the Wild Hunt. Ciri didn’t understand why she was in Ard Skellig, but she figured that maybe it had to do with all of the time she spent on the isle as a kid, playing with plastic swords with Hjalmar, a young Cerys trying to keep up. Of course, it was no secret that Ciri and Hjalmar were “in love,” the 10 and 13-year-olds spending far too much time with each other until the Emperor forced Ciri into isolation. So, when Ciri teleported to Ard Skellig, Cerys just assumed that the two of them would get back to being together as if no time had passed, Cerys once again trailing behind like a lost puppy. However, she was shocked to find that the princess wanted nothing to do with Hjalmar… well nothing more than friends at least. Cerys thought that that was it. That Ciri just wasn’t in a position to date any man since she was running from the Wild Hunt. Again, Cerys was surprised to find that that wasn’t true. One night, about a week after Ciri was on the isle, Ciri knocked on Cerys’ door hours after the others had gone to sleep. Of course, Cerys didn’t sleep much anyway, so she was up and let the older woman in. When she had asked what was wrong, Ciri didn’t respond, instead moving forward to meet her lips in a kiss. Saying that Cerys was thrilled would be an understatement. All those years ago, Cerys had a crush on Ciri, and to have that crush finally reciprocated was perfect. After that, they stayed together. Neither have told anyone yet, not wanting to draw attention to their relationship; they were happy with how things were. Ciri becoming a Witcher and Cerys being Queen would now make spending time together more difficult, but both love each other more than enough to try to make it work.

Cerys continues her fake tirade, “I am to be feared! Everyone should fear me, except for my people. Happiness? Smiling? All foreign concepts to me. I am the ideal stone Queen.”

Ciri starts to giggle at her girlfriend. Her heart was so full of love for the younger woman. At only 18 years old, she was the Queen of the Isles and in the two months since becoming Queen, she has proven that she was perfect for the job and would likely have a long reign. The 21-year-old was highly smitten with her.

“I love you so much, Cerys an Craite.”

“And I love ye, Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon.”

Ciri groans, “Ugh, did you have to say my full name, Sparrowhark?”

“Ye started it, Swallow. Not my fault yer name is so damned long.”

“I didn’t ask for it either!”

Cerys laughs at the pout her girlfriend is now sporting. Goodness, she hopes she can spend more time with the older woman in the future now that their jobs would require a lot from them.

“Well, regardless, it’s yer name.”

“Ugh, I can’t wait to shorten it,” Ciri grumbles.

“When would that happen?” Cerys asks.

“Um, probably with marriage,” Ciri replies.

“Oh, ye mean I haven’t proposed yet?”

Ciri chokes out a shocked laugh, “What?”

“I haven’t asked ye to marry me yet? Thought I had.”

Ciri again lets out an incredulous laugh, “No proposal yet.”

Cerys responds, “Well don’t ye worry yer gorgeous head over it. It’ll happen soon, Swallow.”

Ciri’s face breaks out in a wolfish grin.

Yeah, their jobs would keep them busy, but Ciri knew that no matter what, her Path would always lead her to Cerys.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on tumblr: @issuesofthesoul


End file.
